


their love are unconditional

by gayforsakura



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU where Eleven and Will is okay and no one is hurt, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Idk should i rate it T or G, Mileven, POV Outsider, Rumors, Terrible Grammar, an actual het pair holy shit, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforsakura/pseuds/gayforsakura
Summary: In a small town like Hawkins, interesting things rarely happen. So when it does, people take notice of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As my first writing on a straight pair, this is actually pretty good lol

In a small town like Hawkins, interesting things rarely happen. So when it does, people take notice of it. 

It started with Will Byers, the youngest son of the Byers. When he first disappear, people were a bit skeptical. Maybe he just went to one of his friends house and sleep there, people said. But 2, 3 days passed and they didn’t find him and people start getting worried. 

Then the news of Will found dead reach ears and people start forbidding their kids to stay out late, to stay together with their friends. But not even a week later, Will Byers can be seen on school, taking with his friends, and acting the same as usual, with his shy, and soft-spoken nature. 

People are...confused. What happen to Will Byers? What is happening in their previously small and peaceful town? But just like always, unanswered curiosity was quick to be forgotten and situation was back to normal. 

To the kids in Hawkins Middle School, however, something started to change. It starts with Will, as always. But then it got to Michael “Mike” Wheeler. The dynamic friendship of four somehow shifted into five. Addition of a girl that they would call Eleven, or El, for short. No one know what her real name is (or where she came from, really), but they don’t particularly care. 

They would watch as the boys--now with the addition of one girl--doing their usual stuff. Talking about witches, and wizard, and fireballs, and stuff like that. But when it was just Mike and El--or was it Elle?--things change. With other people, they are friends. But with just the two of them, they became something more.

Siblings, at first people thought. But siblings is a word to describe Will and El relationship, since the girl was adopted by Hopper and the two parents has been spending a lot of time with each other. 

Best friends, then they thought. But all of them are best friends with each other. 

And then,

Love. 

Adults might thought they are too young to understand the word love. About how love is something that adults feel. But sometimes, kids are more perceptive than them. To them, love is pure. 

Love is something to describe Mike Wheeler and El Hopper. 

\--

I was just staring out the window when i saw them on the tree near the football field. Mike Wheeler, i faintly recognized him. And...who is the girl beside him? ...Oh yeah! Jim Hopper’s adopted daughter! Who was it, Elle? Wait, was she even a student in here?

I poke my best friend, Amy, on the shoulder. When she turn to look at me, i jerked my head out the window, gesturing her to the two kids leaning on each other, sleeping with their back to the tree. An encyclopedia was opened in front of them. 

“Aren’t they adorable?” I said softly, somehow feeling that speaking any louder would disrupt the serene aura, despite it being lunch break and everyone is literally chattering around the two. I have a feeling everyone is also watching the two, but strangely, no one move to woke them up, people chose to walk around. Even Troy and his gang of bullies didn’t dare to come near them. 

“You think they might be dating?” Amy asked. I open my mouth, a ‘yes’ already at the tip of my tongue before i paused. A thought running through my head, no, i decided. Their love are too pure for dating. Their love is something that exist without label. It’s unconditional, and it’s  _theirs_.

So i tell her that. 

\--

“Are you nervous?” Mike ask, smiling slightly at the girl beside him. El shake her head, despite her thrumming fingers betraying her unsaid word. “It’s okay, you know. I was once scared too, and i’m pretty sure Dustin cried at least 3 times in his first week of school.” he continue, grinning at the memory. 

“I’m...excited.” the girl said softly, small smile gracing her face. Once again, Mike was taken aback by how that smile seems to lit up her entire face. He’s not dumb, he know he has a crush on El, literally everyone beside El knew that. Though, he’s not even sure El know what crush mean. 

He grab her hand and stared at her eyes. “Remember to make friends, okay? Me, Will, Lucas and Dustin won’t always be there for you, so you have to get along with others too.” El squeezed his hand, fear showing up in her eyes. “Are you gonna leave me?”

“No, no,” Mike denied, even the slight thought of leaving her is crushing to his heart. “Sometimes, there are things that is best to discuss with, you know, others and not just us. But we will always be there for you.” 

The fear seems to subside from her eyes, but her grip on his hand certainly isn’t. “Come on, Dustin and Lucas will arrive in a few minutes, then we can leave. Have you brought everything on the list?” 

El nodded, the boys had given her a list of things that she need and Joyce had helped her last night. Not even a minute later, sounds of laughter can be heard from the end of the street. From there, she saw silhouette of the three boys racing toward Mike’s house. 

“Alright, come on, we have to catch up to them.” he grinned, tugging her hand toward his bike. “Slow down!” he shouted at both of them as he ride his bike, El holding tightly with her hand around his torso. 

 _It’s not much_ , El thought, closing her eyes as breeze of wind greet her face. Tightening her hold against the boy, she inhaled his scent, smiling.  _But it’s perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give a feedback, whether it be a comment or kudos! Thank you for reading!
> 
> (P.S : i was too lazy to edit it so i left it as it is, if there's one letter on a different row, idk how to fix it ;-;)


End file.
